Curiosity
by me malum
Summary: "I just can't decide who the pretty one is," Heero stated bluntly. Slight crack/drabble, 2x5 x1 .


My mind is a strange place. That's the only excuse I have.

Pairing- 2x5(x1), barely implied 3x4. Slightly cracky? And very loose timeline. Could be anytime, really. Just sometime when they're all together.

I no own. Though just bought the remastered DVDs and my god are they worth going into my overdraft for.

Heero may be slightly off. Not sure if I captured him properly.

* * *

"I don't understand."

Quatre and Trowa _both_ looked up at that comment. They were happily snuggled on the couch, in their own world, and rudely brought back to reality by hearing _that_ come out of the Perfect Soldier's mouth.

For his part, Heero had been happily typing away at his laptop before being forced to witness the very... amorous greeting Pilot 02 had given 05 on his return from his latest mission. He hadn't been able to continue yet, so pressing was the question on his mind.

Quatre hurried to sit up, Trowa following his movements. A little unkindly, Heero wondered if they'd even noticed 05's return.

"Don't understand what, Heero?" Quatre asked gently. He looked at Trowa for help, and was rewarded with a confused shrug.

Heero nodded at the door 02 had dragged a (hardly protesting) 05 through so they could 'say hello properly'. "That."

Quatre's confused face disappeared, replaced by one slightly sad, but mostly encouraging. "They're in _love_, Heero. I thought we'd already talked about this?"

Heero's glare made the blond pilot shiver. "I understand that, thank you. I don't need another lecture on emotional compatibility." He frowned, before stating bluntly, "I just can't decide who's meant to be the pretty one."

Trowa choked on the drink he'd just taken a mouthful of.

Quatre's eyes went very wide.

Heero continued, regardless. "Maxwell's hair is longer, and his skin paler, both of which are traditionally 'fair' attributes for the 'receiver' in romanticised drama. But Chang's Asian heritage gives his features a delicate cast, which added to his inferior height and his also longer than typical hair place him equally in contention for the role." He finally looked at his dumbstruck audience, finishing with, "So I can't decide who the pretty one is." His frustration was made clear, both in his words and the expression on his face.

Trowa bit back a laugh. "Have you tried asking them?" He managed to say, snickering.

"No!" Quatre's outburst made both pilots look at him, and he glared back at the one he was sharing the couch with. "Don't you _dare_," he continued, turning the glare on Heero. "Drama has a lot to answer for," he muttered, and ran a hand through his hair, wondering how to explain it. "When you're in love- it doesn't matter who takes which role in the relationship. I wouldn't be surprised if Duo and Wufei switched, personally." Quatre felt himself blush, but knew he had to continue, before Duo- or Allah forbid, _Wufei_- returned and overheard the conversation. "It's about intimacy and caring, and it shows by them listening to each other's needs and answering that need physically." He nodded to the door, much as Heero had earlier. "That, earlier? Duo _needed_ to know Wufei was okay, and the best way to do that would be in private, because he cares so much that words wouldn't reassure him; he _had_ to see it for himself." Quatre took a deep breath, hoping that would be enough.

Heero found himself coming to understand. "So the stereotype is useless," he said, reassured by Quatre's enthusiastic grin. "That actually makes sense."

"Thank God something does," Duo drawled from behind them. "'Cause I'm still wondering how the _hell _you guys got onto the subject of my love life."

Quatre's head spun round so fast he felt his neck crack. "Duo!" He paused, unsure of what do say. He peered over the braided pilot's shoulder, looking nervously for their last comrade.

Duo laughed at his actions. "Don't worry, 'Fei's out like a light. Didn't hear a thing. Me, on the other hand," he turned to face Heero, "heard something _very _interesting." He leaned in closer to the Japanese pilot, smirking all the while.

Heero held his breath. At least he maintained, afterwards, that _that_ was what he was doing. In reality, he just forgot to breathe.

"You think we're pretty, Heero?" The smirk got closer. "_Both_ of us?"

Two suddenly uncomfortable pilots silently got up off the couch and made their way to the kitchen.

Logic told Heero not to lie, as the braided boy had already heard otherwise. So, he nodded once.

Duo straightened up again. "'S'all okay then!" He chirped. Then his voice dropped. Heero identified it as 'sultry'. "But yanno, if you're that curious... you're welcome to watch us anytime... or join in, if you feel like it."

He leaned back down again, and caught Heero's gasp as he placed his lips over the other pilot's, soft and quick. He pulled back and whispered into his ear. "'Cause between the three of us? 'Fei and I reckon _you're_ the pretty one." He flicked his tongue over the shell of Heero's ear before drawing back. He glided over to the door he'd entered by, halting in the threshold. "Coming, soldier boy?" he purred, glancing back over his shoulder.

Heero's curiosity knew _no_ bounds.

Without looking, he slammed the laptop lid down and followed Duo out of the room.

* * *

So... waddya think? ;D


End file.
